Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of augmented and/or mixed reality applications (e.g., mapping and/or navigation applications) for a user device, such as a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone or a tablet), that feature interactive overview information corresponding with points of interest (POIs) in a particular location (e.g., contact information, hours of operation, ratings/reviews, etc.). More specifically, when the interactive content and overview information is convincingly spatially linked to corresponding POIs in the real-world environment, spatial immersion is achieved so that a user feels that the interactive scene is perceptually convincing and that he or she is really “there.” Another area of interest has been the development of partial map views (e.g., a two-dimensional (2D) map abstraction or a mini-map) that can be displayed along with the interactive scene to provide a user with a better understanding of his or her virtual positioning and orientation and spatial relationship to POIs within the simulated scene. However, partial map views generally have to be large enough for the user to understand his or her surroundings and, therefore, when placed on top of or in the corner of the panoramic view, they can decrease the sense of spatial immersion and occlude important information. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that provides a partial map view that compliments an augmented reality view while a user navigates and interacts within a scene.